


Liars

by Vibing_in_the_Void



Series: You Call Yourself a Liar [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: He still isn't there but he sure is the reason for some of the interactions, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's framed as training but everyone knows what it actually is, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers up to campaign 2 episode 110, Trent Ikithon Being an Asshole, like a lot, once he does show up and speak you WILL know, that fic will be tagged to hell and back, there is a lot of talking in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibing_in_the_Void/pseuds/Vibing_in_the_Void
Summary: After a few days of wandering and research, and a day of thinking over some past events that lead to a conversation with Astrid, Eadwulf is done trying to think and goes out for a drink. This time a familiar face comes to him and Eadwulf doesn't believe in chance. His matron is the Goddess of Fate after all. Trying to dig a little deeper, he finds himself questioning the foundations of what his whole world was built on.Or the boys talk faith and duty while both figuratively and literally dancing around the reasons.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Series: You Call Yourself a Liar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get more distracted than I should have and watch some shit go down on the open sea with the mighty nein that may or may not have electrified me into not sleeping for a while afterward?
> 
> Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> Did I get even more distracted and watch a man break after he lost his seat of power rightfully, struggle to win it back but finally feel like it isn’t worth it to be the good guy anymore, grapple with how far he is willing to go, and fight with his only friend who still has a line he won’t cross while another person he is allied with watches and advocates the path of violence? 
> 
> Why yes yes I did. 
> 
> I had 600 words down before the two-week break and then school hit me like a train and I realized that oh... this is going to be a problem.  
> But here it is! I'm quite proud of it. I have no idea how to spell Eadwulfs name but I went with the A spelling this time. If I don't like it or people are vocal about it in the comments we will go back to the O spelling. 
> 
> Also, less important and not at all relevant, bonus points to anyone who knows what the hell I am talking about with the second thing.

The last few days had been interesting, in a way it had almost been too interesting. Eadwulf stared out the window of the study as he took in the sun setting over the city.

Rexxentrum.

The city of his king. He would always protect it when called to do so.  
Truth.

He had great memories here.  
Truth.

A place he had learned to call home.  
Truth.

A place that he liked to come back to. _lie._  
Truth.

A place he still calls home. _Lie._  
TRUTH.

The city he would die for if ordered. _**LIE.**_  
_**TRUTH.**_

"You must really be having a hard time with what you stumbled across if you are having a shouting match with yourself." Eadwulf turned from the window to see Astrid standing at the door of the study.

"I am not having a shouting with myself. I'm just..."

"Thinking? You never did get good at hiding when you were thinking. It makes you easy to predict." Astrid crossed her arms and leaned against the wooden doorframe.

"You have just learned to read me. I can hide my thinking. It has saved my life a few times, we both know it."

A look crossed her face as she moved past the door frame, trying to hide a reaction behind a mask but not quite achieving it.

"Maybe true, but you never learned to hide your thoughts when you are alone. You never truly are. Or did you forget that lesson while you were up "studying" away from here?"

Eadwulf gently caught her arm before she ran into him. "I didn't forget my lessons, Astrid. I haven't made that mistake since we were 17."

He looked her over. She was putting more weight on her right side than was normal, and the smell of blood was barely covered by the scent of clean clothing. Astrid smiled, but it seemed to be anything but one.

"Astrid?"

The smile slipped away quicker than it appeared.

"It is nothing. I just ran into something."

"You're limping, Astrid. Which means it must have been worse than usual. Sit. " He guided her over to a chair and kneeled down next to the seat.

"Hmph! And I let you stay at my residence. I might have to reevaluate that." Astrid crossed her arms and sat down, hiding a grimace of pain in a scowl.

"You wouldn't throw me out, Astrid. You wouldn't, and we both know it." Used to the silent song they danced to, Astrid just nodded as Eadwulf looked up at her before he began to gently run his hand over her legs, feeling for cuts, breaks, and fractures. He gently pressed his hand against a large, jagged gash that was bleeding heavily. He ignored the blood that began to seep onto his gloves and skin.

"No, I wouldn't kick you out, Eadwulf. I don't think I would be allowed too." Astrids voice came out as a whisper.

Eadwulf looked up at her before dropping his head and muttering a prayer to the Matron. He felt her magic course through him as the large cut slowly stopped bleeding, the shallower cuts around it beginning to disappear into dark pink lines, and the bones began to mend themselves to ache just a bit less.

"There is that any better?" Eadwulf stood and stripped the bloody gloves from his hands and held out his hand to Astrid.  
She graciously took his offered hand as he pulled her up to her feet.

Astrid carefully adjusted her stance before nodding.

"Yes, thank you. I will have to deal with the rest later. Right now, we do need to talk about you."

Eadwulf sighed and shoved his bloody gloves in his pocket. "Astrid, we have more important things to worry about than this!"

"Clearly not, if it is still bothering you!" Astrid hissed in response."Is this about the dinner?"

"Let's say that this is about the dinner. What are we going to talk about? How our friend waltzed in and said he wanted to murder Master Ikithon? How he said that he had met with you recently? How he said that you implied you were going to be taking the Master's place? How someone finally told our teacher the truth-" Eadwulf cut himself off as he saw the look of horror on Astrid's face.

"You should not be speaking like that. Wulf, this is what I am talking about! If you truly think what you are saying-"

Eadwulf threw up his hands and stalked towards the window.

"I don't know what I think anymore, Astrid! I know what I would do if asked. Don't think for one second I would disobey." The yet seemed to hang in the air around them.

Astrid stepped up slowly and took in the city in front of them.  
"We both know how this could go, Wulf. I don't want to..." Astrid rested a hand on his arm. "I don't want to be the only one left."

Eadwulf pulled his arm away from her hand.  
"You know that we are never promised another day on this plane. If I die for what I believe in, then so be it."

"I'm worried that you won't die, Eadwulf. That would be much worse."

Eadwulf tore his gaze from the window and walked towards the door. "I don't have enough energy to listen to you try and convince me of something right now."

He stopped in the doorway and looked back. "I'll be back before dawn. Rest. Or don't."

He stalked out the room, leaving Astrid to her thoughts.

* * *

Eadwulf signed as he left the property grounds. The new conversation was not helping his head. It would only be a few days before Ikithon presented some test or training to him as well, and if he caught wind of his thoughts, he wouldn't be nearly as merciful as he was with Astrid. Eadwulf sorely needed a drink.

Without even realizing it, his feet had led him to the old dance hall he had dragged his friends too when they were younger. Well, at least it would be a decent place to get lost in the crowd.  
He entered the dance hall and settled himself far from everyone else. All he wanted to do was drink and not think of the conversation he knew he was going to have to have when he got back to the grounds.  
A few drinks and some music would let him tune out for a while.

A few drinks in, Eadwulf scanned the sea of people when an unusual color caught his eye. Pink, high above the rest of the crowd.  
Now that was interesting. Mr. Clay would be good at providing a distraction. He waved, hoping to catch the man's attention. The firbolg caught his eye and made his way over to the table.  
"Ahh, Mr. Eadwulf. It seems we meet again."

Eadwulf raised his cup to Caduceus. " It seems we do Mr. Clay. Join me."  
He kicked out a seat and the man smiled and sat down. He wrinkled his nose and turned to Eadwulf before looking him up and down.

"I can smell blood. It's not fresh, but I can tell it's from somewhere on you. But you seem fine."

Eadwulf blinked a few times from the out of nowhere question. "Astrid was hurt today. I just helped heal her. How could you tell?"

Caduceus nodded his head like they were just having a normal conversation. "I grew up a gravedigger. Some deaths come to us old and half-decayed, and some come as fresh as the sunrise before. Plus, the group tends to get injured a lot on the road. You get used to being able to tell what blood smells like."

"Oh. You do truly pick up on things others wouldn't think to say."

"Hmm."

They fell into an awkward silence as Eadwulf finished his drink. He turned to see Caduceus staring at the dancers.

"Would you like to dance?"

Caduceus waved him off.

"No, I'm not quite good at dancing. I never learned how."

"It will be easy. Here, let me guide you." Eadwulf rose to his feet and bowed slightly while extending a hand towards his tablemate.

"Your gloves are missing."

Eadwulf looked at his hands and realized he indeed was not wearing his gloves.

"I don't quite understand your point."

Caduceus stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Alright then. But don't expect much out of me. I've never done this before." Caduceus gently took Eadwulfs hand, adjusting his grip multiple times. His hands were soft and fuzzy. It was an odd sensation.

As the music began, Eadwulf made sure that his hands were in the proper place before he stepped and began to pull his partner through the dance.

"Here, just try to follow along. This song is a pretty basic one."

Caduceus' hands fumbled a bit, but his large steps kept the duo on time even if they weren't the most graceful at it.

Halfway through the song, they had fallen into a rhythm, and Eadwulf decided now was a good enough time to try and get some more answers out of the man.

"So how did you end up here Mr. Clay? How your friends react after you told them of the conversation you had?"

"You are fishing again Mr. Eadwulf." Step, back, 3.

"Mhh. Definitely not enough credit. Can you blame me for trying?"

"Yes, I can a little bit." 1, 2, freeze.

Step, 2, 3.  
"Yet you don't seem angry."

"You don't seem to be trying."

Eadwulf let a smile slip onto his face as the steps became more complicated.

"You shouldn't say such things out loud. You never know who is around."

Caduceus' ear flicked as he tried to get the correct step. "Fair. If you must know, I came back here to get used to being around a lot of people. This city is larger than anything I have ever seen and I'm not quite used to it yet. I just happened to run into you."

Eadwulf carefully moved his feet as he spun under Caduceus' arm. Just happened to run into him. It was faith, the matron looking down on Eadwulf. He just didn't know what he had done to deserve it.

The firbolg adjusted his grip when Eadwulfs' hand met his again as they danced closer to the wall, away from the crowd. Eadwulf pulled the man closer before he felt the voice rumble near his ear.

"You do know that your teacher is a complete idiot, right? I know my world view is a little skewed from what people consider normal but I think that it is rather obvious. "

" I am well aware of the failings of my teacher. Acting on what I am aware of is a whole different matter to deal with. Which is one of the reasons I came here. So I would get away from thinking about that. Watch your feet. "

"I told you I'm not good at this. Do you have problems thinking a lot?"

Eadwulf extended his arm and shifted them through a complicated set of steps before answering.

"Sometimes. If I need to take the time to clear my head and I'm in the city, I usually make my way to the temple of the Raven Queen. It is soothing to feel like you are in her presence."

"You find comfort in the Matron of Ravens?"

Eadwulf thought of the pendant that dangled upon his chest.

"I do. She has provided me with guidance when I need it and the strength to do my duty. She has led me down the path of faith laid out for me."

"I always believed that the Wildmother pushed me to do what I needed to do to serve her on whatever path that may be. Does your Matron have you serve her, or are you taking the strength she gives you and giving your loyalty to another?" A lull in the song allowed Caduceus to look up from his feet and into Eadwulf's eyes. Eadwulf suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact that he was so close to someone that would be considered an enemy and a heretic. But something told him not to pull away.

"I can't help but feel like you are judging me, Mr. Clay."

"I can't judge you any more than you could judge me. I'm well aware that my beliefs are not held in a good light. But it isn't my job to change that. But my goddess has always pushed me in the right direction. She has been the guiding light in my life when my parents were no longer there for me. Can you say the same?"

Eadwulf's heart hammered in his chest, fumbling a bit and almost losing his grip. "Why do I get the feeling we aren't talking about the gods anymore, Mr. Clay?"

Caduceus looked around, almost seemingly unbothered by Eadwulfs reaction. "Hmm. I have no idea what you could mean."

"I feel like you do."

Instead of answering, Caduceus just extended his arm and ducked down to spin as Eadwulf's mind reeled. Was he meant to have a conversation about destiny and faith with the man in front of him? If he was, that was a problem for another time. He was not here to think or talk. He was here to drink and to dance.

By the time the song ended, the two men were still close together.

"Would you like to continue dancing with me, Caduceus?"

"I would love that Eadwulf."

"Well, then try to follow my step, the dance has gotten quicker." Eadwulf rearranged his grip before stepping back and quickly left, pulling the man along with him.

Caduceus let out a laugh and almost tripped over his own feet again in an effort to follow along.

As they danced, Eadwulf took in the man in front of him.

He has more than a passing interest in the man.

  
Truth.

  
The Matron had put him on this path on purpose. Truth.

  
He found Caduceus pleasant to look at. _Lie._

Wait, what?

  
Master Ikathion would use this as a way to get to his old student. Eadwulf would be happy to play along. **TRUTH.**

_lie?_

**Author's Note:**

> I made an executive decision that the boys were dancing in 4/4 time but were dropping the fourth beat because why not.
> 
> It didn't start off with the two of them dancing but the idea popped into my head and would not leave so I moved the story to work around it. The Astrid conversation ended up being longer than I expected and that pushed this up to an absurd word count for me, so that delayed me a bit. It seems I have decided that Astrid gets to have a little redemption. As a treat.  
> Like I said in the top notes school is coming at me and doesn't seem to want to stop so I think it is going to be monthly updates for this at the minimum. Online classes are... very annoying.  
> Yes, I know my notes are scattered all over the place. No, I am not going to change that.  
> I don't know if I'll respond to comments as soon as they come in or right when another story is about to drop but I will respond to them! thank you for them they warm my heart! <3 See you guys in a month!


End file.
